1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual carbon monoxide detection system with gas cut off and alarm capabilities and more particularly pertains to employing a pair of carbon monoxide detector units to prevent exposure to dangerous carbon monoxide gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carbon monoxide sensors is known in the prior art. More specifically, carbon monoxide sensors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of detecting various levels of carbon monoxide are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,434; U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,816; U.S. Pat. Des. 350,300; U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,113; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,242.
In this respect, the dual carbon monoxide detection system with gas cut off and alarm capabilities according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of employing a pair of carbon monoxide detector units to prevent exposure to dangerous carbon monoxide gas.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dual carbon monoxide detection system with gas cut off and alarm capabilities which can be used for employing a pair of carbon monoxide detector units to prevent exposure to dangerous carbon monoxide gas. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.